


been through hell

by infiniteyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Mutilation, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: Mingyu's audio was still playing on Minghao's phone as he swallowed the pills, as if the older one's voice was the only thing that could save him.





	been through hell

"Hey, baby. I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time. I miss you so much and I'm so sorry..."

Minghao closed his eyes, putting 5 pills on his tongue. One by one, they disappeared inside his throat.

"I had this awesome dream and you looked like a fucking angel. We were dancing inside this, umm- like a castle, something like that"

The dark-haired boy repeated his steps three more times, now holding a knife against his own neck. The pills just weren't enough, he needed to feel something. He sat on the ground, facing himself on the mirror.

"Anyway, I hope you're feeling better already and don't forget our lunch tomorrow. Can't wait to see you..."

He pressed the blade against the fragile skin, feeling his blood boiling while it dripped down his chest. Harder, harder. Minghao choked on his own blood, breathing sharply. The boy then closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

"I miss you so much... I wanna hug you so tight and kiss your whole face, I--"

"I l-love you, Ming- cof! Mingyu..."

"I love you lots baby. See you at 12. Bye!"

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Tell me your thoughts.


End file.
